Bailey Mitchell
by JanelleElizzz
Summary: Bailey Mitchell is having some tuition issues...


_My first FanFic story...yay! Okay, so in case you haven't noticed: I'm Janelle. For the most part I am a reader on the site, but I wrote this story originally as a school assignment, but I kind of fell in love with it. It's not all that long, so it'll be posted in short chapters(if anyone reads it). If I get reviews, I may actually continue the story of Bailey=) Feel free to message me and review and butcher my story! lol, i just really hope it gets read. Enjoy Ch.1! _

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"No! I won't! You can't make me do this!" I was no longer going to hold back. Not for this. My eyes were welling up with angry tears; I felt beyond betrayed.

"Baby, we just can't afford it anymore."

"But mom, senior year?" I asked less violently then before.

"I know, honey. I tried ––"

"Not hard enough." I interrupted coldly. I ran up to my room, slammed the door, and collapsed onto my bed in a fit of tears. I couldn't believe she was making me switch to public school for senior year and move to an apartment across town. All because of one stupid letter.

I remember that day so well. How could I have been so ignorant? I should have known it was going to affect me somehow.

**********~Flashback~**

"C'mon, open it!" I had begged him.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Jeremy teased back.

"Oh, you know you want to open it as bad as she does," said mom walking in from the kitchen, coffee mug in hand.

"Fine. Okay, ready? One, two, ––" RRRIP! "Jeremy Mitchells, we are sorry to inform you that…"my mom and I shared a look of disappointment until..."GOTCHA!"

"JERRYYYYYY!!!" I yelled as I tackled my big brother onto the couch; half for tricking us and half for congrats.

We had celebrated all night and even played hooky the next day. Just three and a half months later, it has brought me to this: falling asleep in my tears all because of one, stupid, NYU letter.

*************************************************

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" I heard the voice of my best friend Julie waking me up.

"Go away!" I said turning over in my bed. Before I knew it, there was ice water running down the sides of my neck.

"AH! I'M UP! I'M UP!" I yelled begging for mercy as I sprung out of bed. I could still hear her chuckling as I walked to the bathroom.

Toweling my neck as I reappeared in the doorway, I found her sitting at the foot of my bed, legs crossed as always, with a distant smile on her face. "So, I hear you're moving."

With a sigh I plopped down into my armchair. "How can you drink water so early? I hate drinking water in the morning...it's just so...bleh."

"Bailey, we've been friends since the second grade; I should be hearing this from you. Not from a text your brother sent me late last night about you and your mom fighting."

"Jerry…" I grumbled.

"Don't get mad at him, Bay, He just figured you'd need a friend right about now. Now, tell me what happened."

With a deep breath I told her about the occurrences of last night's events.

We sat in silence for a few moments until Julie spoke up. "Well then, you sure are lucky to have a friend like moi." she said, a smile making its way across her freckled face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have the perfect solution to this problem," she said getting up from the bed. "Why don't you just ask your dad to pay your tuition?"

"Jules…"

"No, I'm serious! Think about it. You've never asked him for anything before, so what's one year's tuition at St. Emily's?"

"Julie, it wouldn't work out," I said turning from her to put the towel back in the bathroom.

"Why not? You really need this! It's senior year. He cant just let you––"

"JULIE! Get a grip, okay? It wouldn't work. Just drop it already!"

For the rest of the day, Julie didn't mention my dad, and I was grateful for that. But as I was lying in bed that night, not yet asleep, I kept thinking about her idea. Thing is…it wasn't such a bad one.

*~ ~*

_hmmm...what is Bay conjuring up??? looks like we'll find out soon enough....._

hope you liked it, and it, and even if you didnt, let me know. I want all your thoughts! =)


End file.
